<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one where Henry ties Gordon to a chair by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413722">The one where Henry ties Gordon to a chair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo'>Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Riding, Scent Kink, underwear-as-gag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Henry ties a very horny Gordon to a chair and proceeds to have his way with the helpless Gresley.<br/>Of course, Gordon is not the type to let Henry off without getting his revenge.</p><p>Set in an AUish universe, where Henry is very good with plants and Gordon is 100% here for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon/Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which the tying occurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gordon panted, pulling at the ropes binding him to the chair. He felt hot and sweaty, flushed with a strange heat that needed to be satisfied, arousal burning in him like a flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Henry had done to his latest batch, it was strong stuff. He really had a way with plants, distilling pain or pleasure from their various components with ease. Now if only he'd stop teasing Gordon from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was sitting on their bed, wearing an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers, calmly flipping through a book as the aphrodisiac did its work. Gordon's body ached for his touch, but he was just sitting there. Out of reach but within sight, tantalisingly close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon groaned, and Henry shut his book with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're being a little loud, Gordon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon let out a slightly indignant huff. It wasn't even that loud, and if he were as loud as he wanted to be, the whole house would hear them. Besides, how could he stay quiet with help so close at hand? He needed Henry, and it was the easiest way of telling him so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry didn't appreciate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over, circling Gordon once before perching on the end of the bed. A scent wafted through the air, something that made his cock stiffen. Henry snickered a little at the way Gordon's eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon couldn't speak, couldn't get the words out. He was overwhelmed by the scent, which he recognised as Henry's own arousal. And it wasn't the old, faded smell that clung to their sheets until they were washed; it was fresh and intense and sent a tingle down Gordon's spine. He settled for a needy whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now now. Can't have you getting too noisy, can we dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon gulped quietly as Henry began searching for something to gag him with. His lover could be quite creative, and he didn't know whether he could endure this sweet torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Henry suddenly had a wad of fabric stuffed into his mouth, and it only took a moment for Gordon to realise what it was. Henry was wearing a shirt, only that shirt, and Gordon's mouth and nose were steadily filling with Henry's addictive scent. His eyes fluttered closed as he rocked against empty air. Henry sat back to survey his handiwork, then shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, you'll soon be staring at me all afternoon and I won’t be able to resist. How about..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a scarf lying nearby, tying it over Gordon's eyes. Waving a hand in front of Gordon's face confirmed that it was doing a good job as a blindfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still remember the tap-out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon nodded. He knocked three times on the arm rest of the chair, and Henry hummed approvingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, I'll be leaving you like this for a while. Don't worry, I won't be too far off..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry chuckled as Gordon trembled at that, dick twitching between his legs. He went back to reading on their bed, and Gordon strained his ears to catch any hint of what Henry might be reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, Gordon realised what it was. Henry's favourite (and rather explicit) novel. And by sounds of it, reaching a particularly steamy scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon let out a muffled moan, and settled in to wait. At least Henry had picked a comfortable chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry set his book to the side, and wandered over to Gordon. By his calculations, the aphrodisiac's effects should just be starting to peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak groan rumbled from Gordon's throat as he approached, Gordon tugging at his restraints. There was drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, his cock was stained with filmy streaks of precum, his skin was damp with sweat. Henry wouldn't have been surprised if there were a wet patch on the seat beneath his bound beau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard the bed creak as Henry settled onto it, Gordon let out a desperate moan and rocked his hips as much as he was able. Henry simply smiled at this needy behaviour. Gordon had done such a good job, trapped in this predicament for almost two hours without relief. Surely he deserved a reward...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry's fingers caught Gordon's chin, gently making him look up in Henry's direction. Even without seeing his eyes, the flush on Gordon's cheeks and the way he bit his lip as if to quiet himself spoke volumes about how he was feeling. Not that Henry really needed to look with much effort, what with the quivering length jutting up from between his lover's thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been very patient, Gordon. Do you want your prize now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon seemed to perk up at that, nodding desperately and rocking his hips as much as he could while still tied to the chair. Henry smiled, knelt on the floor, and pushed his legs apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle lick at the head of Gordon's cock had his lover gasping above him, and Henry found that Gordon's precum had a pleasantly salty taste. A satisfied smile slowly spread across Henry's face, and he took a little of Gordon's dick into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon was drowning in sensation. The blindfold and the waiting made it all feel so intense, so much more than normal. Henry had barely taken any of his cock and yet he felt like he might burst just from that little stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Henry was slowly kissing along the shaft of his aching length, and Gordon threw his head back and almost wailed. Henry's lips felt so soft against him, each touch feather-light and driving him crazy. He needed more, but at the same time any more would overwhelm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry stopped for a moment, and Gordon's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. The sodden fabric was finally removed from his mouth, and Henry's fingers paused over the blindfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could untie this... Or I could free your arms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon shuddered, both options equally enticing. But it would be a fresh level of torment if he could now see Henry in all his delicious glory and still not be able to hold him close. He'd had enough of that for the day, thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please..." He groaned throatily. "Please untie my arms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry undid the ropes around his arms, and Gordon's arms flailed a bit in mid-air as he sought to orient himself. He found Henry's hair, fingers tangling in it as he tried to coax Henry closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry let Gordon struggle for a few moments, before finally caving. He pressed a last kiss to the tip of his cock before slowly taking it in, sucking lightly on the head and drawing more salty precum out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon doubled over in the chair, chanting Henry's name reverently as his grip tightened reflexively. Henry's mouth felt so good, a tight warm heat wrapped around him, and his vision went white behind the blindfold when Henry’s tongue rubbed against the underside of his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please… Please, oh fuck, Henry please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry pulled back and stroked Gordon slowly, teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Gordon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Please, suck my cock…” Gordon mumbled quietly as he sat back up again, trying to maintain a little dignity despite the way drool escaped the corners of his mouth. His voice jumped when Henry’s fingers grazed the underside of his stiff member, and the chair scraped against the floor as he struggled vainly against the ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smirked. “If you don’t tell me what you want, I might just go back to reading my book!~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slightly worried whine that crept into Gordon’s voice made Henry chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me cum, Henry! Please, please, please- I’ll do whatever you want just please let me cum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry decided to grant Gordon's request, since he'd begged so nicely. He could feel his lover shaking in anticipation, and with a last cheeky stroke he resumed sucking Gordon's dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he felt Henry around his cock, Gordon's self control snapped. He bent over in the chair, thrusting desperately into the wet heat of Henry's mouth, his fingers tangled in Henry's hair. He did feel a little bit bad about the less-than-gentle treatment, but the blazing need inside him was overpowering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry, thankfully, took it in stride; relaxing and letting him set a furious pace. Incoherent babbles fell from his mouth, and when he felt Henry's lips at the base of his cock, he came hard enough to see stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuddering with pleasure, he slumped back against the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry took a moment to admire the debauched sight, before he stood and removed Gordon's blindfold. The scarf was discarded carelessly to one side, and Henry settled demurely onto the bed once more. It was an action that might have looked refined, elegant even, if a little pale white had not still decorated his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon hadn't the presence of mind to even consider such a thought, still coming down from the scorching-hot bliss he'd experienced moments before. Nerves tingling, ears practically ringing and cock still occasionally twitching, he could do nothing but tremble where he sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… Henry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry cut him off with a gentle smile, and gingerly curled up in Gordon’s lap with his book. He did his best not to overstimulate Gordon as he did so, and was soon perched happily on his Gordon-cushioned chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just be reading my book, love. If you need to rest for a bit, don’t let me disturb you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon chuckled weakly, eyes drifting shut with Henry’s comforting presence so close. He was tired, for now, but he’d have his revenge later. Sleep first, though. Just a short little cat-nap...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gordon's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusion where Henry forgets crucial information and Gordon turns the tables.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henry had been reading for about 30 minutes by the time Gordon woke from his nap, judging by the clock on Henry's bedside table. He feigned further sleep, taking stock of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry's attention was wholly focused on his novel, and Gordon knew that whilst Henry had definitely been aroused by it, he hadn't cum yet. He would have heard it, because Henry didn't bother to muffle himself unless they were somewhere they might be disturbed. And everyone in the house knew that when suspicious noises began in the house, they were not to be disturbed for anything short of a life-threatening situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Henry hadn't cum yet, and was possibly going to try to tease Gordon more if his earlier behaviour had been any indication. Henry had evidently enjoyed subjecting him to such torturous (if arousing) indignities, but Gordon was going to have his revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He acted as if his mind were still hazy with sleep, yawning and shifting in place. Henry's smile was indulgent as he cuddled close to Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have a good sleep, dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon nuzzled into Henry's back as best he could, careful not to move his arms too much. Had Henry forgotten that his arms were free? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...He could use that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry turned around, and Gordon couldn't have missed the way the new position left him pressed against his lover in such a delicious way. Henry was straddling his legs, arms resting on Gordon's shoulders. It left Henry's front exposed, and he could feel Henry's length against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it you enjoyed yourself earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon hummed his agreement, and began licking and kissing at Henry's neck. His ministrations pulled a shaky groan from Henry's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm... You're certainly eager, honey." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon glanced up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He left a hickey just above Henry's collarbone before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I resist? You've been winding me up for a few hours now, and I'm simply not satisfied yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry's expression gave the distinct impression that he had paid very little attention to what Gordon had just said. He kissed Gordon passionately, hands roving over every inch of skin they could reach. Gordon smirked into the kiss. And he was the eager one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Henry swayed his hips, and Gordon felt himself stiffen. Obviously feeling that he had gained the upper hand, Henry let his head settle in the crook of Gordon's neck. He could feel Henry's grin against the sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so cute, Henry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry rolled his eyes, amused. Gordon enjoyed the way he sat up startled a moment later, when Gordon's hands landed on his rump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I forgot I untied your arms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon's laugh was quiet but rumbly, and stirred a pleasant warmth in Henry's heart as he relaxed. The well-practiced hands kneading his rear stirred a completely different but equally pleasant warmth in a slightly different area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry pouted in mock annoyance, and Gordon apologized with a kiss that left him breathless. He could feel something deliciously hard prodding his hole, and impatiently grabbed at the lube lying conveniently nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold, which Henry wasn't exactly happy about, but it was necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been just about to sink down on Gordon's cock when he felt the hands on his rear shift to his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot Gordon a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were in control before, but now it's my turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry nearly groaned. Really? When he was horny and all he wanted to do was ride Gordon, his lover was going to make him wait? Wasn't Gordon horny as well?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Henry let Gordon set the pace. A slow, steady beat: taking Gordon's length down to the base, grinding down for a moment, then lifting off until only the head was still inside. It was nice, would ordinarily have been perfect foreplay, but it was not what Henry wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his dissatisfaction known, and Gordon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon's grip on his hips suddenly tightened, and the feeling of Gordon filling him effortlessly in a single thrust more than made up for the wait. Henry swallowed hard as Gordon did it again, pounding a spot that left him dizzy with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon wasn't sure where to focus. Should he feast his eyes upon the sight of Henry shuddering and shaking, overwhelmed by the same ecstasy Gordon had experienced not long ago? Or should he glance further downwards, watch Henry's hips meet his own as Henry, seemingly unaware that Gordon had actually let go of him, bounced up and down as if his life depended on it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened as Henry moaned and gasped. It was a sound that stirred pride and appreciation, especially knowing he was the one making his lover feel that way. Hmm, maybe he could get more exquisite sounds if he left another hickey on Henry's neck...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was lost in the sheer bliss, seeing stars and barely aware of what was going on. He could feel something in his center curl tighter and tighter, and he was right on the edge-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon chose that moment to suck a love-bite onto Henry's neck, which was all too much for Henry to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He writhed in Gordon's lap, babbling incomprehensibly, flooded with overwhelming pleasure. He was trembling as he curled against Gordon's chest, letting limp arms encircle him. He felt stretched out and well used, a drippy mess for his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Gordon chuckled as he returned the embrace, and damn if it didn't send a wonderful shiver through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you enjoy yourself, Henry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry let out a slurred and drunken-sounding warble, too tired to give any articulate response but also unwilling to stay silent. Gordon shifted Henry to one side briefly, undoing the ropes around his ankles before carrying Henry over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon couldn't deny the satisfaction of seeing Henry lie loose-limbed and blissed-out upon their sheets, and snuggled close as he covered them both with a blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, my dearest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry hummed, enjoying the warmth that Gordon radiated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Gordon."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>